


recompense

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignis and Gladiolus are mentioned, Sadness, end game fic, ghosts of the past indeed, i was sad, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Ten years later, Prompto is still here.[spoilers for the entire game]





	recompense

Prompto counted the days since the sun rose over the horizon for the first time in ten years.

Seven hundred and thirty two days passed since Noctis became the sun. His sun.

Right now, Prompto watched as the sun set--the feelings of uncertainty a thing of the past, only creeping up to him through the edges of a dream. He couldn’t materialize his weapon like he could before because that space between time didn’t _exist_ anymore. Instead his gun rested heavy in its holster. Still Prompto snapped photos of the dying sun like he did since day one.

Since his best friend had passed away.

Noctis was the glue that held everything together--Ignis and Gladio had gone off their own separate ways, helping out with the recovery efforts and doing what was best in rebuilding their great nation.

He flicked through the photos on his camera, walking through the alleyways of Lestallum without a care in the world. He didn’t realize that he bumped into a small blur that crossed his path. Prompto tripped over the smaller form but quickly stood to his feet with apology ready in hand. But no one was there to receive it when he turned around.

Prompto blinked, snapping his attention to the giggling at the end of the alleyway he just entered, an adolescent boy no older than thirteen holding up his camera.

“ Hey! That’s not yours!” Prompto called out, scrambling to his feet to chase the boy. They twisted through the streets, Prompto never once letting the boy slip out of sight as he hurried through the crowds. He skidded short in front of the overlook that boasted the best sights of the Meteor.

The little boy was donned in all black as if to match his hair, and Prompto stared into the familiar blue eyes that shared the same caring expression as the first day they both met all those years ago.

“ _Noct?_ ” Prompto said, blinking out stars when his camera flashed a bright light,with no little boy to be found afterwards. Prompto picked up the camera, flicking it on with bated breath so he could shuffle to the most recent photo.

And there it was, a photo of Prompto drawing the most shocked expression, reaching towards the person who took the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this remix _here_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pl66D1ufkC0 and then I thought about the ending of the game and teared up because why did you have to leave us Noctis?


End file.
